Seasons of Love
by clarisseviolets
Summary: Drabbles of love stories with different bachelors in different seasons. Separate of course, it's not Claire dating different people at the same time haha.
1. Chapter 1

**Spring, Love blooms.**  
Trent

"Hey Elli! Heehee guess what I saw today?"

"Ooh Claire tell me tell me tell meeeee!"

"Haha okay okay! Calm down El! Well... I saw Cliff ask Ann to the Goddess festival!" Claire whispered into the brunette's ear.

The brunette gasped.

"Oh my goddess Claire! Seriously? I am SO happy for them! Hehe finally! Now we have something to embarrass Ann about!"

"Payback! Haha Elli that's a brilliant idea!" the blonde high-fived Elli.

"Would you girls keep it down a bit? I'm trying to finish the paperwork here. A certain handsome doctor poked his head through the doorway from his office, brows furrowed.

"Oh hey Doctor Trent, I'm sorry. I'll be on my way now." Claire started to head for the door.

"Uhm Claire wait a sec, can you come in for a moment?"

Claire looked at Elli, she thought she saw her wink. Weird. Maybe it's just her imagination.

The doctor gestured for Claire to sit. Claire raised an eyebrow and obeyed.

"So doc, what's up?" Claire asked, with a hint of curiosity in her eyes.

"I want you to call me Trent from now on. And uhm... I... I... You..."

Hmm? Claire thought she saw The doctor's cheek being coloured by a slight hue of pink. And the doctor stuttering? Oh my goddess he wants to borrow money from me?!

"Trent, are you okay?"

Doctor Trent closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Claire... Can I have the honour of escorting you to the goddess festival tomorrow?"

Claire look at him with mouth agape. Her crush is asking her to the spring goddess festival. Keep calm Claire, keep calm. Answer him meekly Claire.

"OH MY GODDESS YES YES YES! Wait, I mean... sure Trent, I'd love to." Hah Claire. That sure went great.

As she walked out of his office dreamily, Elli jumped out and shrieked.

"Ahh what the hell Elli you scared me!"

"Did he ask you did he ask you did he ask you? Elli asked.

"Elli... Yeah. I'm sorry. I agreed..."

"Heehee it's okay I don't like him anymore! There's this doctor from the city, he's really good looking, I met him in a medical conference weeks ago..."

Claire tuned out the rest, knowing full well that Elli was in her own world again. She smiled and headed back home.

The next day, Trent was at Claire's door since morning, waiting for her to finish her daily chores.

"Trent I'm done. Just wait a bit more till I get dressed kay? Sorry to keep you waiting!" Claire said running into her house.

Trent smiled and nodded. Anticipation swelled inside his chest, he finally got the guts to ask her to the festival, he was going to spend a day with her! A whole day! The smile on his face got brighter. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't realize that Claire was done.

"Earth to Trent! Were you thinking about me? That must be the reason you're smiling like an idiot! Hehe just kidding just kidding."

Trent's eyes widened. Did she just read his mind or something?

"Actually, yeah. I was thinking about you... And you look great." shades of pink were grazing his cheeks as he said with a smile.

This time it was Claire's turn to blush. Mumbling a "thanks" to his compliment. Thinking about that remark.

They headed down the red brick road leading to the rose square side by side. Claire nearly stopped dead in her tracks when she felt the big hand gently close around hers. She looked up to the handsome man's profile. He was smiling, and she felt a smile tugging at the corner of her lips too.

They were the last ones to arrive. Seeing that it was time, mayor Thomas started the festival and all of the girls danced. Soon the festival was over. Claire bid the girls and the others goodbye.

"Claire, do you want to go mothers hill?" Trent asked.

"Sure! Why not." Claire said with the brilliant smile of hers.

Soon they arrived, the grassy hill was covered in a blanket of moondrop and toy flowers. Trent pick a toy flower up and stuck it into Claire's hair. She blushed at the sudden closeness, taking a step back, she tripped on a rock and guess what happened? She fell backwards, pulling Trent along with her. She didn't know if she was just lucky or it was fate that their lips just so happened to meet as they crashed to the ground.

Claire's eyes widened. Embarassed, she tried to push Trent off of her. Trent suddenly closed his eyes and kissed her, for real. At first, she was so shocked that she didn't know what to do. But in the end she didn't know what happened but she was kissing him back.

When they finally broke apart, Trent looked into her eyes, tugging a stray strand of her golden locks behind her ear.

"Will you be my girlfriend Claire? I've liked you since I first saw you. You were one of a kind, so inspiring and always so positive. I love you Claire, do you?" Trent whispered in her ear, making her feel ticklish.

She giggled. "Oh my goddess Trent, I thought you would never ask. Yes I do, I do love you, boyfriend."

**A/N: Hey, this is my first fanfic and I would really appreciate if you would read and review! I'm sorry if my english isn't that good. As you can see, the title is about seasons. So next up, summer, KAI! I have no idea when I'll update though.**


	2. Chapter 2

Summer breeze  
Kai

"Claireeeee!"

Claire's eyes snapped open as the voice woke her. Hmm? Why is there sand in her hair? Oh wait, she fell asleep, ON THE BEACH?! Why was she here again? Today's 30th of Spring... Oh my goddess Kai is going to be here!

As she pondered, she was suddenly tackled by a bear hug from behind. In which resulting the person doing it to fall with her onto the sand.

Oops. Correction, Kai is already here.

"Hey Claire! Did you miss me? Huh huh? Did you miss me?" Kai almost yelled directly into her ear.

"Hmm let's see," Claire said, deciding to joke with her guy best friend. "Nope, not at all," she concluded.

"What? Are you serious Claire? I'm so hurt." Kai pouted at her words, knowing that she was just messing with him.

Claire proceeded to pinch Kai's cheek, saying how cute he looked when he was pouting and admitting that she did miss him.

"Oh Claire you got me fooled! I really thought you didn't miss me! I'm gonna punish youuuuu!" with that said, Kai started tickling her.

As her best guy friend, he seemed to know all her ticklish places. She couldn't stand it and rolled on the beach. Soon, they were in a tickling fight, if that's what it's called.

Sprawled out on the beach, both of them were panting after a hard core 'match'. They've decided that the result was a draw, since both of them could hardly carry on anymore.

"Hey, let's head back to the inn. I'll treat you." Kai suggested.

"Great, I'm starving." Claire got up and started walking away. After a few steps, she realized Kai wasn't following her.

Glancing back, she saw a certain tanned traveler looking at her with his twinkling eyes. When he noticed her looking, he stretched out his arms, looking at her expectantly.

Claire knew what he meant. Although Kai's a well built man, he seems to be a kid at heart sometimes, a man most of the times. She sighed and shook her head, laughing. She walked over to him and took his hands, using her strength to pull him up. Kai flashed her a smile, and they walked to the inn side by side.

"YO CLAIREEEEE! Hey Kai." Ann gave the pair a very much obvious different greeting when the two set foot at the inn.

"Hey Ann! No fair, I've known you longer than you have met Claire! Why do you greet her that way but not me?" Kai pouted, obviously trying to drive Ann nuts. Well, at least that's what Ann thought.

"Cuz you drive me nuts! But I'm the one who drive Claire nuts. DUH." Ann spoke her mind.

"Aww Ann, you finally admitted that you're crazy for my hotness! But I think I can make Claire go wild for my awesomeness too!" Kai smirked at his own brilliant reply.

Claire and Ann rolled their eyes together. Seeing that they had the same response towards Kai's reply, they burst out laughing.

" Pfftttt, Claire... Hahaha you get what I mean? This is... HAHA... what I'm talking about! The way he thinks he's... HAHA... the hottest in the world! HAHAHA I mean like, Cliff is definitely so much ho... Uhm hi Cliff." Ann didn't get to finish her sentence when she realized that Cliff was walking down the stairs.

" Hey... What were you guys talking about?" Cliff asked with eyebrows raised.

" Ann was just saying that you're like the ho... Mmph." Claire didn't get to finish her sentence when Ann clamped her hands on Claire's mouth.

'' Soooo, what do you guys wanna eat huh?" Ann quickly said.

"Two apple pies and pineapple juice!" Kai said.

"Okay. Cliff? Hmm. Apple pie too, and grape juice. Kay coming right up." And with one swift glare at Claire, Ann disappeared behind the kitchen's doors.

After the meal, they bid the two at the inn goodbye. Kai, being the 'gentleman', decided that he shouldn't let Claire walk home alone. Having a plan in mind, he didn't realize the crack in the path and fell straight to the floor. He extended his left arm to cushion his head, resulting in a gash in his elbow.

"Oh my goddess Kai, are you okay? What kept your mind so occupied that you was so careless?" Claire exclaimed.

"Nothing... Nothing... Do you have a first aid kit or something at home?"

"Yeah, come on I'll fix you up." Claire let Kai in as she searched for her med kit.

Not exactly as planned, but he did get access into her house, now to execute plan B.

Claire fetched bandages and some alcohol to fix Kai. Kai couldn't help but noticed how worried she looked. As she cleaned his wound, Kai noticed her serious expression, her long eyelashes, her bright sapphire eyes, her small nose, her full lips...

"EARTH TO KAI! Hello? What has gotten into you? You had been like this since you offered to take me home! Hello?" Claire waved her hands in front of Kai's face.

Kai snapped out of his trance and grabbed the little hands in front of him.

"You really wanna know?" Claire nodded. "You really really wanna know?" Claire nodded again. "You really really really wanna know?" Claire repeated the gesture, this time more vigorously. "You really really..." "YES!"

"Okay then. Don't regret that you asked, here goes. I was thinking if I could do this..." Kai swooped down and placed his lips on Claire's for a moment, before pulling back, smirking.

Claire's eyes widened to the size of her chicken Feathers' eggs.

"Did you just... You... I... We..."

"What? You want me to do it again to make sure that it happened?" Kai looked at her with a cunning look, drawing closer and closer.

"Can I say yes?" Claire mumbled. This time Kai was the one shocked.

"Wait seriously? I was thinking that I might earn a knuckle sandwich from you, not that it wouldn't be worth it. Hmm, guess I can push my luck a bit then. Claire, if you accept, I'll stay here all year round, with you, if you allow me to that is. Will you marry me?"

Claire's only answer was to kiss Kai, furiously.

**A/N: No reviews for the first chapter, I'm kinda sad. But I _am_ a new writer and all so it's expected. Well, I'm not going to give up so easily though haha. I would appreciate it if someone reviews this time! ;)**


End file.
